


Save Him to Save Her

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Lois is no hapless damsel.





	Save Him to Save Her

Lois moved the moment the guard was distracted, a high kick knocking the gun out of his hands. With a savage punch to follow up, he fell to the floor, and she calmly walked over to the glowing rock sitting on Superman's chest.

With a saucy grin, she picked it up and carried it to the farthest corner of the cell, then drug the guard over to use his body as a further shield against the radiation while Superman got his wits back.

"I rescue you, you rescue me," she told him with the same grin.

He smiled back happily.


End file.
